Missing
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Dinkleman and Giselle had gone missing.


One day Boog woke up, tiredly. when he looks around he notice that his teddy bear Dinkleman is not there.

Boog; huh, Dinkleman.

Boog search all over his cave, but Dinkleman was no where to be found.

Boog; where that Dinkleman? [gasp] maybe Elliot had it.

Boog went over to Elliot. Elliot was playing catch with his son, Elvis.

Boog; hey Elliot.

Elliot; hey Boog.

Elvis; hi Uncle Boog.

Boog; good morning Elvis.

Elliot; so what bring you here.

Boog; well, I can't find Dinkleman.

Elliot; Dinkleman.

Boog; no, I search all over the cave, but he wasn't there. Maybe you were using it.

Elliot; nope sorry Boog, haven't seen it.

Boog; dang.

Elliot; you know, when I woke up, Giselle was missing.

Boog; what?

Elvis; she gone.

Boog; how?

Elliot; I don't know, but I found a note, it said the old rival strike back.

Boog; old rival.

Elliot; yeah.

Elvis; what do we do now?

Elliot; son, me and Boog are ganna be busy for a while, why don't you play with your sisters.

Elvis; okay, bye dad, bye Uncle Boog.

Boog; you know Elliot, not everybody like Mr. Dinkleman, why would they steal it?

Elliot; I don't know, Giselle usually wake me up before going anywhere.

Boog; I'll go get Mr. Weenie.

Elvis; [screaming].

Boog; what was that?

Elliot; that was Elvis, let go.

So Boog and Elliot rush to see Elvis.

Elliot; son, what happen?

Elvis; Uncle Weenie.

Boog; Mr. Weenie.

Elliot; what is he doing here?

Mr. Weenie; [moaning].

Boog; Mr. Weenie, what happen?

Mr. Weenie; Boog, Elliot, she went crazy.

Elliot; what?

Mr. Weenie; I was outside getting a drink, but then I heard a evil laughter, and she punch me in the face.

Boog; who?

Mr. Weenie; I couldn't see, the sun was in my eye.

Elliot; oh great.

Boog; okay, it look like we have enough clues.

Elliot, Elvis, and Mr. Weenie; clues.

Boog; yeah, someone stole Mr. Dinkleman and Giselle.

Elvis; it could be Uncle Ian.

Elliot; but what why would Ian want to do with that teddy bear.

Mr. Weenie; so it not Ian.

Boog; no. Later, Elliot saw the note that said old rival strike back.

Mr. Weenie; maybe it was Shaw, or my friends.

Elliot; yeah, but Shaw doesn't want the bear, he's only here to kill us.

Elvis; what was the next clues?

Boog; well, Mr. Weenie heard an evil laughter.

Mr. Weenie; it was a girl.

Elliot; so it can't be Fifi, Roberto, Rufus, Stanley, or Rodger.

Elvis; so, who is it?

Boog; wait, Charlene.

Elliot; Charlene.

Boog; yeah, that her. She stole my bear and your Giselle.

Elliot; okay, I know why she need Giselle, but why did she need Mr. Dinkleman.

Boog; I don't know come on.

So Boog and Elliot went off to find Charlene. Meanwhile, on the other side of a forest, Giselle was tied up to a tree.

Giselle; help, Elliot, Boog, help me.

Charlene; [evil laugh] there is no one to stop you now.

Giselle; what are you doing?

Charlene; when I press this button, you will be eliminated, [evil laugh].

Giselle; you're never ganna get away with this.

Charlene; keep talking deer, but your husband and bear friend won't save you now.

Elliot; oh yes we will.

Giselle; [gasp] Elliot my hero.

Boog; Elliot wait.

Charlene; grrrr, don't get too close to me bear.

Boog; Charlene, what are you doing?

Charlene; uh, destroying your wife.

Elliot; why?

Charlene; because, because, because, oh alright it too painful, it just too painful [crying].

Boog; what?

Charlene; you see, Rufus dumped me a few days ago. I saw him mating with another female.

Elliot; what?

Charlene; then I stop caring for Rufus.

Boog; then why did you steal Giselle?

Charlene; because, If I don't get love, then no one can.

Elliot; but just because Rufus dumped you, doesn't mean you have to not let anybody fall in love.

Charlene; really.

Boog; yeah.

Charlene; well, I guess so.

Elliot; how about this, you give me back Giselle, and I will let you live.

Charlene; [sigh] okay.

Charlene went and untie the rope.

Giselle; thank you.

Charlene; no problem.

Boog; now, where Dinkleman.

Giselle; oh, I have Dinkleman.

Boog; what?

Giselle; the twins had a nightmare.

Boog; oh, I see.

Elliot; come on guy, let go.

Boog; right.

Charlene; goodbye guy.

Elliot; bye Charlene.

Giselle; see ya.

Boog; good luck.

So Charlene left and Boog, Elliot, and Giselle went back into the forest.

The End.


End file.
